1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid discharging head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharging head to be used for an ink jet recording apparatus or the like is formed of a substrate, and a channel forming member formed on the substrate. A liquid supply port configured to supply liquid is formed in the substrate, and a channel and a discharge port are formed in the channel forming member. Liquid is supplied from the liquid supply port to the channel, provided with energy by an energy-generating element, and discharged from the liquid discharge port.
As a method for forming a liquid supply port in a substrate, there is a method for forming a hole serving as a liquid supply port by irradiating a laser beam on a substrate. In the event that a liquid supply port has been formed by such a technique, fragments of the substrate have been scattered around the hole in some cases. Such fragments are called debris. In particular, with a liquid discharging head, debris adhering to the substrate or a discharge port forming member may influence manufacturing processes after laser irradiation, or liquid discharge performance. There is accordingly demand to suppress debris from adhering to the substrate and channel forming member.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-330046 discloses a technique wherein a resin protective film is formed on the surface of a substrate, debris generated by laser irradiation is received at the protective film, and thereafter, adhesion of debris to the substrate or channel forming member is suppressed by removing the protective film.